


【all华】哥哥的弟弟们

by Sunny3331



Category: all华
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny3331/pseuds/Sunny3331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	【all华】哥哥的弟弟们

攒底对于张九泰来说从来不是什么好事，尤其是回到后台发现秦霄贤早就跑路。

骂着街把大褂脱下扔在衣柜里，张九泰匆忙换上衣服离开，一路开车狂奔到家，果不其然，紧闭的卧室门里传来些许暧昧的声音。

金丝镜摘下扔在茶几上，衣服也紧跟着搭在沙发背，有心想现在就进去，不过何九华那闹心的洁癖还是逼得张九泰先去浴室冲了个澡。洗澡的时候下面那玩意就已经支棱起来，张九泰随手撸了两把，想着屋里的何九华得是啥模样，手里的东西更硬了。

反正出去也是脱，张九泰拿着浴巾简单擦了擦身子，没穿衣服，光着膀子走出去，打开了卧室的门。

眼前的景象确实妖艳，何九华被尚九熙秦霄贤两个人夹在中间，一个在下一个在上，把何九华身下两个洞填得满满当当。

如果不是亲眼所见，谁能想到大杀四方的何九华居然是个双儿呢。

虽然是个双儿，但允许他们一起插进去的时候还是少，今儿算罕见，尚九熙躺在下面干着何九华前面的阴道，秦霄贤单膝跪在何九华身后，掐着他的腰干他的屁股。何九华身下早已混杂着各种液体，眼神也已经对不上焦，只知道扶着尚九熙的肩膀不让自己倒下去。

张九泰走过去捏住何九华的下巴，笑着问：“今儿怎么那么饿啊，是弟弟们前几天没把你喂饱吗？”

听到另一个熟悉的声音，何九华总算回过点神，抬起手想够张九泰，却被憋坏的秦霄贤使劲一撞，又软了身子。

“主要是弟弟还饿，就得委屈点哥哥了，喂一个弟弟也是喂，两个也是喂，不如干脆一起喂得了。”

躺在最下面的尚九熙听着这话没忍住笑出声，扶着何九华凸起的胯骨直接往下按，直接撞在深处，本就生得娇小的女穴哪儿受得了这个，当即何九华就没忍住叫出声，前面的阴茎没忍住射出精液，溅在尚九熙小腹上。

看见这一幕的张九泰也忍不住了，手覆在何九华后脑处，逼着他弯下腰。何九华顺从地凑到张九泰胯下，张嘴含住他硬挺的阴茎。

这三个人哪个尺寸都不小，每次口交何九华都发愁。张九泰阴茎前端翘，容易顶着嗓子，何九华不敢含太深，最后也只吞进去一半，不过一半对于早就开了荤的狼远远不够，所以何九华眼睁睁看着张九泰笑弯了眼，身下使劲一挺，整根干进何九华嘴里。

嗓子眼下意识的收缩让张九泰倒吸一口气，随后一下一下挺腰使劲往里干，顶得何九华干呕，但也没反抗，只是努力调整着呼吸适应，舌头打着转在龟头上擦过，干到嫣红的嘴唇像是在吃什么好东西，吸得啧啧响。张九泰也不是个好伺候的，把着阴茎捅到何九华嗓子深处，还要在何九华脸两侧时不时顶出一个鼓包，非要看着何九华眼睛里都是泪儿才开心。

何九华身上还穿着睡衣，说是睡衣，不过是个短款的白色半袖，不会挡住下面被干烂的穴，也能增加点别的情趣。就像现在，尚九熙伸手去隔着布料揉捏何九华的乳头，不意外地感受到包裹住自己的雌穴收缩一下，何九华的胸上肉不少，握紧了乳肉能从指缝里溢出来。看着何九华明显爽了的表情，尚九熙更加肆无忌惮，抓着何九华胸前二两肉用力往他阴道深处干去。

这一下收缩的可不止前面一个，后面的秦霄贤也咬了咬牙，温热的肠道显然比秦霄贤想象的能收紧更多，紧紧贴住秦霄贤柱身每一寸，甚至连抽插起来好似都比刚才费力些。秦霄贤没忍住一巴掌打在何九华右侧的臀肉上，不意外地看到何九华抖了抖，随后又讨好般顺着何九华凸起的肩胛骨滑下去，揽住对方腰肢往后带，撞上自己小腹。

肉体拍打和交合的水渍声在卧室飘荡，何九华被操得浑身发粉，小小的雌穴外面一圈都操成了红色，可粗大的肉棒依旧毫不怜悯地使劲往里干，磨着最里面还未张开的宫口，想法设法挤出个缝干进去。雌穴淅沥沥淌水，尚九熙摸了一把，手指擦着外面的阴唇，顺势抹在何九华衣服上。

被阴茎堵住嘴，何九华那声呜咽是从喉咙里出来的，张九泰摸了摸何九华头顶，随后再一次捅进去，一直伸到何九华喉咙深处射出来。何九华没注意，一下子被精液呛到，忍不住咳了几声，张九泰好心顺了顺何九华的后背，随后扶着自己还沾着精液的阴茎在对方嘴边蹭了蹭。

“健哥，麻烦清理一下呗。”

肉棒上还残留的精液一点不剩被何九华吞下肚，明显吞咽动作看得张九泰心痒痒，刚发泄完一次的阴茎又重新立起来。

前后两个位置都占着，先来后到的道理还是懂的，张九泰干脆勾着何九华的脖子跟他接吻，阴茎凑过去，何九华心领神会，用手包裹住套弄起来。

何九华下唇饱满，每次张九泰最爱含住他的下唇亲，兴致来了就伸舌头往里探，扫过口腔每一寸地方，最后勾住何九华的舌头一起共舞。每一次接吻都会弄得何九华嘴唇微微发肿，何九华抱怨过张九泰，但下次还是会被亲成这样。

不过今儿不一样，前面后面还都被人干着，何九华总是忍不住从唇缝间泄露出声声喘息，尤其是雌穴里的尚九熙，不仅压着何九华胯骨往下撞，还要顺势往上顶，每次都擦过里面宫口最柔嫩的穴肉。秦霄贤就更坏了，逮着尚九熙往上顶的时候撞何九华肠道内的前列腺，还要把阴茎撤到只剩一个龟头含在里面再撞，生生把还算成调的呻吟干得支离破碎。

看见这样，张九泰索性也不跟何九华亲吻了，两根手指塞他嘴里立志于带出更多好听的声音。其实也不算好听，老北京被烟熏狠的嗓子，平时说话都带着哑，更何况是叫床，可偏偏这哑着嗓子的哭腔和喘息最勾魂，听着就带劲儿。

身下两个狼崽子发狠，一个掐腰一个握胯，谁也不服谁，何九华夹在中间，在这样的攻势下前后都不得劲，最后只能靠住身边的张九泰来稳住身形。两个肉棒就隔着一层薄薄的隔膜，前后猛烈的撞击总是让何九华产生自己要被捅穿的错觉，意识也随之涣散，只剩无意识的求饶声混杂在喘息和哭泣中。

“不行啊…操你们俩……慢…慢点儿啊…我不行了，真的不…啊哈…要他妈操坏了……”

哭着还不忘骂街，也就何九华独一份了。尚九熙秦霄贤装听不见，依旧掐着他身子使劲干，每次都要把整根埋到最深，生怕饿着他哥这贪吃的嘴。

眼瞅着前后这俩指不上，也不知何九华怎么想的，竟把主意打在张九泰身上，搂着张九泰脖子呜咽，还低低抽泣：“唔……仔仔我难受…仔仔救我，嗯啊…我真…真不行了……”

张九泰还没发话，倒是尚九熙先行不满，抓住身侧何九华的大腿根，不顾他反抗，饱满的龟头磨着宫口往里挤。

“宝儿，求饶也得看谁现在干着你吧？”

前段龟头很快更加湿热的软肉包住，何九华抖得更厉害了，张着嘴发不出半点声音，显然还没缓过神。张九泰趁机控制住何九华的双手，递给尚九熙一个眼神，对方了然，开始进行进一步发掘。

前面忙乎着，后面也没歇着，秦霄贤一改刚才猛烈的进攻，变为九浅一深的插，每次还要擦过敏感点，就是不给个痛快。软刀子磨得何九华难受，后面习惯了粗暴的对待，一下子转换实属不适应，总感觉里面最痒的地方没搔到，但他也不好意思开口，只好稍微翘着点身子，尽量让秦霄贤更容易撞到深处。

这一动秦霄贤就发现了，捏着两瓣臀肉如了何九华的愿，龟头瞄准肠道内凸起的敏感点撞击，囊袋拍在屁股上啪啪作响，还要俯身咬着何九华另一侧的肩骨，告诉他发骚了爷们能满足你。

不过何九华此时已经顾不上了，前面的雌穴被干进子宫已经超出何九华的预想，他本想挣扎起身，却被尚九熙张九泰二人合力压制住，腰也被秦霄贤握在手里动弹不得，只得感受着体内那根庞然大物开拓道路，抚平每一寸想要阻止它进入的嫩肉，最后整个龟头干进最里面的小缝。

其实尚九熙也不好受，最里面那块儿又湿又软，紧得尚九熙想立刻提枪就上，不过怕何九华受不了，硬生生等到何九华缓过气才开始动。

粗大的玩意捣进身体最娇嫩的地方，像是灼起来一样，何九华哭得满脸都是泪，下面也到处都是水，不知道是前面流的还是后面流的。张九泰单手揽住何九华的身子不让他滑下去，另一只手撸了撸何九华前面挺立着的性器，随后想到什么，偏过脑袋问秦霄贤今儿晚上何九华射了几次。

“那阵在沙发上玩了两次，刚又操射了一次，”秦霄贤回答着，抽出粗大的肉棒重新全根塞入还没合拢的小穴，“三次了，你控制着点儿他。”

张九泰嗯了一声，拇指和食指环住何九华阴茎根部控制住不让他射精，不过何九华也没注意到，他现在只顾着在自己体内乱搅的尚九熙身上。

子宫本就娇嫩，里面水还多，一下子被外来物捅了个底朝天，里面的暖水淅沥沥顺着阴茎往下流，每次干都能看到汁水四溢的场面。泥泞的穴道通畅无比，每一次肉棒都伸进子宫腔内才罢休。红肿的阴唇看着可怜，张九泰没忍住，手指滑过填满的穴口，试探性往里戳了下，吓得何九华差点弹起来，张九泰连忙收手安抚住何九华，哄小孩一样一下一下顺着他脑后柔软的发丝。

“没事儿没事儿，不插进去。”

不怪何九华反应大，怪就怪在他们之前玩得太大，按着何九华两条敞开的大腿，硬生生在前面已经撑开的雌穴里塞下另一个人的阴茎，本就脆弱的地方一下子塞入两根不小的物件，后面小穴里还顶着一个，那天晚上何九华哭得不成样子他们也没心软。最后的代价就是何九华当晚发起高烧，折腾了三四天才好，下面的雌穴也跟着肿了一个多礼拜，碰一下都疼。病好后何九华眼瞅着身子又瘦了一大圈，甚至有几次还对性事有了些许抵触，他们哄了好长一段时间，才彻底平复何九华的情绪，也是自那以后，为了顾及何九华，他们再也没有那么玩过。

尚九熙秦霄贤也不约而同停下动作，等着何九华情绪平复后再继续，何九华倒是没什么，只是被吓到了，很快回过神，摇摇头说没事。有了这话二人放下心，重新开始运动起来，很快屋内又一次充斥着肉体拍打的声音。

张九泰抱着何九华上半身，心里起了别的心思。虽说不能插进去，但摸摸过过瘾总行吧。张九泰好言好语保证绝对不会进去，捏了下何九华下面肿胀的阴蒂，随后两根手指不停揉搓。

这样的刺激对于已经彻底开发的身子无疑是最后一根稻草，雌穴本就填实，敏感得不得了，前面的阴蒂还受着这样的蹂躏，很快何九华就感觉身下有些不对劲，慌忙想挥掉张九泰的手，却早已来不及，尚九熙的阴茎又一次戳进子宫壁上，何九华只感受体内有一股憋不住的液体，慌乱地挣扎起身。

“不行……啊…操不行，我憋不住了……”

还没等何九华起来，那股热水儿就直直浇上尚九熙的龟头。尚九熙再也忍不住，扣住何九华的身子直接射进子宫里，足足射了两三股才退出来。里面的骚水连着精液一起流出，尚九熙看见，手指沾上这点精液又插进何九华的雌穴，美名其曰不能浪费。

“这是潮吹了吧，”张九泰摸了把何九华胯下的水，不意外感受到靠在自己肩头的何九华抖了抖，“可以啊健哥。”

何九华没回话，整个身子控制不住地发颤，显然还沉浸在刚刚的高潮里没反应过来。

尚九熙挪开身子躺到一边，身下的位置空出来，秦霄贤让张九泰先松开何九华，不意外的，没有足够力气撑住自己的何九华瘫软在床上，只有整个屁股还翘着，抱在秦霄贤手里。

弯下身紧紧贴住何九华的后背，阴茎在撑开的甬道里来回摩擦，内壁的软肉紧紧吮吸着秦霄贤柱身，尤其是经历过刚才前面的高潮，何九华的每一次抽搐都会导致里面下意识收紧，秦霄贤轻吻着何九华的耳垂，低沉的声音在他耳边不时响起。

“我特别好奇哥，你说你前面都能潮吹流那么多水儿，后面是不是也可以啊？”

“你咋不说话，刚才尚九熙给你干太爽，都不乐意搭理我了？”

整个半身压在床上，何九华实在没有力气开口，光是那些不时溢出的呻吟就耗费了仅有的体力。本身刚才高潮带来的后劲儿还没消散，这后面的又开始，何九华就像任人摆弄的玩偶一样，在秦霄贤身下承受着后面的进攻。

最后那几下秦霄贤是掐着何九华后颈干的，每一次都恨不得把囊袋一同塞进去，拍打得何九华屁股隐隐发红，还有刚才留下的指印。何九华现在就跟狂风里飘荡的小船没什么两样，被秦霄贤顶得难受，可干在敏感点上的快感又让何九华爽得腿软。最后射出来是抵着敏感点出来的，一股子精液浇上去，何九华半天没回过神，前面直立的阴茎从小孔里射出点白色的液体。

秦霄贤抽出阴茎，松开了揽着何九华的手，何九华顺势倒在一边，刚才射在雌穴的精液又隐隐流出，连同后面那个被过度撑开的穴口，虽然可以看出极力收缩，但还是能轻易看到里面湿滑的肉壁，和马上要流出来的白色精液。

张九泰拿起床头不知谁的手机，努努嘴示意着尚九熙秦霄贤，二人默契的一起摆弄着瘫软在床上的何九华，户门大开，两个泛着水光和精液的穴口正对着张九泰手中的摄像头。

心满意足拍完照，张九泰把手机扔到一边，覆上何九华的身子，何九华已经没有力气再招架了，推着张九泰不让他过来，又扭头喊着熙熙旋儿救命。

明显是忘了刚才自己怎么求张九泰救救他的来着。

“健哥，你总不能爽了他们忘了我啊，”张九泰耍无赖，“哥，弟弟难受。”

这一声叫软了何九华的心，纠结了半天还是妥协地点点头：“那……那你轻点儿。”

一声令下，张九泰抓着何九华脚腕子扯到自己面前，把早已硬得不行的阴茎慢慢送入前面湿滑黏腻的雌穴里，张九泰不着急，整根没入后低头亲亲何九华嘴角：“难受告诉我。”

何九华胡乱点点头，两腿已经自动盘上张九泰的腰，体内性器重新扩开已经收缩不少的阴道，内壁的软肉仔细勾勒出阴茎的形状，何九华仿佛能感受到张九泰阴茎上凸起的青筋。

一开始张九泰还顾及着何九华身子受不了，没敢太用力往里干，偏偏何九华勾搭他，贴着耳朵吹热气说仔仔可以再用力点。

那张九泰必然不能辜负他哥的信赖，依靠重力往下撞，直接捅进还未紧闭的宫口。干了几下，张九泰嫌这姿势不方便，搂住何九华的腰一带，直接让何九华两腿岔开坐自己身上。

骑乘的姿势总是进的深一点，刚才只探入一点的龟头现在是整个撑开干进去。张九泰半靠在床头，抱着何九华倒向自己的身子，挺腰一下下干着温暖紧致的子宫。

这样一颠一颠的姿势，让原本藏在后穴的精液有隐隐流出的迹象，原本躺在床边的尚九熙过去，用两个手指重新堵住要流出来的液体，扭头支唤秦霄贤从床头柜里翻个玩具出来。

床头的抽屉里摆满了各式玩具，秦霄贤故意把这些东西拨拉得叮当作响，不意外看到何九华轻轻哆嗦的身子和张九泰一声倒吸。感叹着何九华可爱的反应，秦霄贤最后挑了个兔尾巴的肛塞扔给尚九熙。

兔尾巴，小小一团白色绒毛，软乎乎的，尚九熙抽出手指，把细的那头对准何九华还没彻底合紧的后穴，慢慢推进去，看着穴口撑开，内壁的软肉贪婪地裹紧玩具，最后只剩个圆润的小尾巴露在股缝处，乍一看还真跟长了兔子尾巴一样。

张九泰那个姿势稍微抬起头就能看到，何九华翘着的屁股上突起一个毛茸茸的白尾巴，前面干猛了的话，连带着后面的尾巴也动一动，看着倒跟真的没什么区别。

前面有张九泰，后面还有尚九熙秦霄贤不时摆弄着肛塞，何九华很快又支撑不住，前面颤颤巍巍立起来的性器擦着张九泰的小腹，眼瞅着就要挺腰射出，被张九泰一下子卡住尾端，堵了回去。

“宝贝儿你今天射太多次了，乖，一会儿跟着你爷们儿一起。”

嘴上说得好听，身下却一点也不留情，每次都要撞得何九华宫口发麻才罢休，翘起的龟头每一次都要擦过最娇嫩敏感的嫩肉。何九华被欺负得流眼泪，抽抽嗒嗒的模样配着下身各种半干未干的液体，可怜极了。

这模样看得张九泰心里起火，撑起一点身子挺腰往里用力干，每次不等宫口挽留便撤出，随后再撞进去，外阴一圈已经干出白沫，原本粉嫩的雌穴彻底变成糜烂的深红色，还有微微立起的阴核。张九泰想着刚才何九华的模样，手又一次伸下去，对着阴核使劲揉掐几下，又整个大手盖住外阴揉捏，果然，一股又一股温热的液体迎面淋上还埋在宫口的龟头上，张九泰没再忍，最后用力一使劲，把今儿晚上的公粮交代进去，连带还有何九华的阴茎，在小孔处流出点透明的体液。

抽出阴茎，没了堵住的东西，里面的水混杂着精液拼命涌出，即使穴口还在不停痉挛收缩也不见有何作用，很快，床单留下一片深色的水渍。

此时的何九华真的耗尽了最后一点体力，整个人软在张九泰怀里沉沉睡去。身上人没了动静，小心抱着躺在床上才发现对方早已睡着，三人这才放了心，开始收拾起这次的残局。

浴缸放满热水，尚九熙抱着何九华慢慢浸泡在里面，后面的兔子尾巴拔出扔在一边，尚九熙小心撑开后面的穴口，用手指引出里面残留的精液。热水的温度对于肠道来说还是太烫，何九华皱着眉挣扎了几下，尚九熙连忙收手乖哄，等到何九华又一次安静下来后，才继续小心翼翼引出剩下的精液。

前面相对好办很多，只是简单清洗一下外部就好，这是三人不成文的规矩。

毕竟，谁不想看何九华大着肚子怀孩子呢。

洗到差不多，张九泰掐着时间推门进来，手里还捧着条摊开的浴巾。小心从尚九熙手里接过何九华，张九泰用浴巾给何九华裹得严严实实，一点皮肤都没露出后，才离开浴室。

这也是不成文的规定，当何九华被其中一个人带走离开一段时间后，回来的那几天一定是另外两个人抱着何九华睡觉。

另一间大卧室，秦霄贤已经铺好床，张九泰把擦干的何九华放进柔软的床上，何九华枕在枕头上蹭了蹭，很快又没了动静。张九泰用被子盖好他，这才躺到床的一边，搂住何九华的肩。秦霄贤关掉卧室灯，摸黑掀起被子躺在另一侧，胳膊顺势搭在何九华的腰上，在黑暗中亲了亲何九华的侧脸，这才心满意足，靠在何九华脖子处沉沉睡去。

今儿晚上还真是辛苦他们的好哥哥了。


End file.
